


For Blue Skies

by manupstud



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manupstud/pseuds/manupstud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you made a list of the worse things to ever happen to Clarke Griffin the list would come up with a very short list. One would be the day she watched her father die right in front of her eyes and the second one would the day she was diagnose with freaking cancer. /AU/ /Bellarke/ /Linctavia/ /RavenxWick/</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Blue Skies

**_ For Blue Skies  _ **

**_ Chapter 1;  _ **

**_ Behind These Castle Walls  _ **

**_ Disclaimer; I don't own the 100 or any of it's characters. _ **

Clarke let out a sharp intake of breathe as the needle entered her skin. She wasn't nessicarily afraid of needles, but it more or less caught her by surprise. "You okay, sweetie?" A women with overly died red hair question as Clarke nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Okay, maybe she was lying out of her teeth but what she going to say? I'm most likely going to die but other than that I'm just peachy. "The nurse just nodded as she placed a piece of medical tape over her hand. Clarke resisted the urge to pick at the needle that was protruding under her skin. The nurse, who Clarke didn't even bother to ask her name, gather her supplies before she raced out of the room leaving only her. When she was finally alone she allowed herself to let out a shaky breath. If you made a list of the worse things to ever happen to Clarke Griffin the list would only go up to two. One would be the day she watched her father die right in front of her eyes and the second one would the day she was diagnose with freaking cancer.

Yes, the "big C" as some liked to call it. Clarke's life was like one of those 90's sitcoms where everything seemed perfect. She had what some would say a perfect life. She had a perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, perfect mother, and she just got accepted into freaking Yale. Except she had Cancer. Which isn't usually described as perfect. Clarke was still waiting for someone to go jump and say that the last 5 weeks of her life was some sick and cruel joke.

But sadly no one has jumped out. It was called "Anaplastic Astrocytoma stage 3 Brain Tumor." Clarke spent the first week in denial and pretend like she didn't have a bomb that was ticking in her head. But sadly reality caught up to her sooner or later. And she would like to think that the biggest part of "reality" had to do with the constant pestering of her mother.

After the week of denial she spent the last 4 weeks as a lab rat to her mother as her mother dragged her all around California until she found a hospital that could "give Clarke the best survival rate". That place was was called /Mount Weather Memorial/ which was 2 hours away from her home. 2 hours away from her friends. 2 hours away from her school. 2 hours away from everything she knew

"Sorry it took me so long to fill out the paper work. You would not believe how chatty that RN was," Clarke sighed as she glanced at the woman in the doorway. "It's fine," Abby nodded before walking over toward her daughter and taking a seat next to her.

"You know you suck at lying right?" Abby smiled sadly at Clarke. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I got my horrible lying from you." It's not like Clarke had a bad relationship with her mother. It was surprisingly good when she was /around/. After her father died her mother buried herself in her work. But Clarke couldn't be to mad at her mother about working so much.

Both of them grieved in their own way. Working was her mother's safe haven and art was Clarke's. "Sweetie, are you ready to go up to your room?" The same nurse with the overly died red hair popped her head through the door as Clarke shook her head to clear it. "I guess?"

Just as they were about to follow the nurse a loud ringing stopped them in their tracks. Abby stuffed her hand into her pocket as she pulled out her cellphone. She sighed before giving Clarke a apologetic look. Clarke wanted to not be upset, she really did, but she couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Go." Clarke was used to her always taking off to work. Her phone abruptly stopped ringing. "It's fine. I promise you I'd stay with you." Abby's phone went off again as Clarke gave her a pointed look. "They obviously need you more than me. I'll be fine. It's not like they're doing any test tonight. Go and save some lives, okay?" She smiled slightly at her mother to show her she was fine as Abby raked a hand through her hair.

"Fine, I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning." After she placed a chaste kiss on her daughter's forehead and said a quick "I love you," she raced down the hall, already speaking furiously into her phone. "Lead the way," Clarke mumbled before she followed the nurse to her new home for the next couple of months.

* * *

 

Clarke shirved slightly as she pulled the sleeves of her mother's old Harvard sweatshirt further down. Why did hospitals had to be so god damn cold all the time? She was almost considering asking a nurse for one of the hot blankets that they always seemed to have but decided against it. Instead she decided to pace around the room to try to warm up.

Clarke was thankful that she was only hooked up to blood pressure so far, (which was thankfully portable), but she had a feeling that soon she was going to poke and prodded. It hasn't even been a full day and Clarke was already feeling like she was going to pull her hair out. She hated having nothing to do. She hated not having a goal to accomplish. Clarke didn't do boredom.

She glanced around the room as she gathered her surroundings. Every hostpital had practically the same floor plan in a room. Bed, side table, machines, a small TV hanging on the wall, and lets not forget dull white walls and cold white floor. The only color scheme that most rooms had was white and blue.

There was a bed opposite from hers and there was a stark contrast. While her bed had the generic white covers and hard pillows the other bed had a bright yellow quilt and a array of pillows strewed across the bed. There was a picture frame on the bedside as she slowly made her way to it and picked it up.

The picture was of a women with curly black hair holding a small child, who looked no more then 5, with the same shade of black hair and tied into a high ponytail. Next to them was a older boy who looked around 10 with his arm thrown around the older woman and the small child.

Clarke knew that she was going to have a roommate that was around her age but that's all she knew. "What the hell do you think your doing?" A rough voice snapped as Clarke dropped the picture frame in her hand which landed with a loud thud on the floor.

Her mouth was slightly agape and before she could say something the boy stormed over to her and quickly scooped up the picture she dropped. She still didn't say anything as he whipped around to face her with a scowl.

"Are you death?" Clarke finally got ahold of herself as she narrowed her eyes. "That's a pretty rude thing to say in a hospital." "Who the hell are you?" He pretended he didn't hear her as the scowl never left his face. "Who the hell are you?"

She hissed back as she crossed her arms defensiely. "I asked you first," "Yeah, well I asked you second," He let out a expesterated sigh before shaking his head. "Let me ask you this one more time /Princess/. What the hell are you doing here." Clarke hated being called /princess/. There was only one person who called it but she raked it up as a term of endearment.

This, however, was meant to be teasing. "What's that suppose to mean?" Clarke gritted her teeth. "Did you get lost on the way to your castle?" He smirked slightly as he stared down at the blonde. She barely went up to his chin and it was slightly funny to him as she shoved a finger into his chest, glaring up at him.

"Go to hell."

"Meet you there."

"You're such a asshole."

"Yeah, I'm well aware."

"You know what? F-"

Before Clarke could finish she was abruptly caught off by someone knocking on the door. She snapped her head around to see a girl with platnuim black hair that went past her shoulders and bright green eyes. She had a tube that stuck up her nose as pulled the purple book bag that Clarke was positive that held an oxygen tank closer to her chest. "How long have you been there?" The guy Clarke still had no clue what his name (and didn't even care if she learnt it) asked as she smiled slightly.

"About 3 minutes. I was just going to continue to stand here and listen but I figure I better step in before it gets out of hand." Slowly she made her way to Clarke and stuck out her hand. "Octavia Blake. Cystic Fibrosis. You're my new roommate right?" Clarke took her hand and shook it softly. "Clarke Griffin." She paused slightly and turn her head to the boy who was still standing next to her.

"I have a brain tumor." He gave her a brief look of surprise before his face he scowled at her again. Both of their eyes were burning holes in eachother and Clarke didn't even know why this stranger got under her skin so badly. "Anyways," Octavia clapped her hands awkwardly.

Both of them snapped out of their death glare and turn their attention on her. "Don't you have to go to work Bellamy?" So the devil had a name. Bellamy nodded before walking over to Octavia and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "See you tomorrow, O."

He sent Clarke one more glare before storming out of the room. "So, I see you met my brother." Clarke hoped and prayed that Octavia was nothing like her brother. Bellamy was annoying and repulsive while Octavia seemed sweet. "Yeah."

"Sorry about him. He's a bit of a-" "Douche bag? Asshole? The spawn of Satan?" Octavia laughed slightly. "Well I was going to say unfriendly but yeah, those work most of the time. But underneath that all that he's a pretty good guy." She had a really hard time believing that. "How many layers do you have to dig before you find it?"

**_ AN; So some people might realize this used to be called "Red Band Society". I wrote about 5 chapters and were going to upload them but I didn't like how it was going. So I decided to rewrite this story completely. It's still going to have the same idea before but I just changed a few things. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! I hope that this chapter gives you a feel of the story so far. Starting next week I'm going to update every Tuesday and Saturday and if I ever can't update that day look for it the following morning. Feedback is greatly appreciated so feel free to tell me what you think. I'm looking for a beta-reader so if anymore is interested either PM or review.  _ **

**_ QOTC: Whose your favorite character(s)? Also, who do you want me to add most to this story? (ex. Lexa, Anya, Wells, Charlotte, Maya, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, etc.) Just PM me or leave me a review below and tell me :) -manupstud _ **


End file.
